Ink jet printing has become recognized as a prominent contender in digitally controlled, electronic printing because of its non-impact, low-noise characteristics, its use of plain paper and its avoidance of toner transfer and fixing. Ink jet printing mechanisms can be categorized by technology as either drop-on-demand ink jet or continuous ink jet.
The first technology, “drop-on-demand” ink jet printing, provides ink droplets that impact upon a recording surface by using a pressurization actuator (thermal, piezoelectric, etc.). Many commonly practiced drop-on demand technologies use thermal actuation to eject ink droplets from a nozzle. A heater, located at or near the nozzle, heats the ink sufficiently to boil, forming a vapor bubble that creates enough internal pressure to eject an ink droplet. This form of ink jet is commonly termed “thermal ink jet (TIJ).” Other known drop on-demand droplet ejection mechanisms include piezoelectric actuators, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,843, issued to van Lintel, on Jul. 6, 1993; thermo-mechanical actuators, such as those disclosed by Jarrold et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,627, issued May 13, 2003; and electrostatic actuators, as described by Fujii et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,784, issued Nov. 5, 2002.
The second technology, commonly referred to as “continuous” ink jet printing, uses a pressurized ink source that produces a continuous stream of ink from a nozzle. The stream is perturbed in some fashion causing it to break up into drops in a controlled manner. Typically the perturbations are applied at a fixed frequency to cause the stream of liquid to break up into substantially uniform sized drops at a nominally constant distance, a distance called the break-off length, from the nozzle. A charging electrode structure is positioned at the nominally constant break-off point so as to induce a data-dependent amount of electrical charge on the drop at the moment of break-off. The charged droplets are directed through a fixed electrostatic field region causing each droplet to deflect proportionately to its charge. The charge levels established at the break-off point cause drops to travel to a specific location on a recording medium (print drop) or to a gutter for collection and recirculation (non-print drop).
An alternate type of continuous ink jet is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,888 entitled “Continuous ink-jet printing method and apparatus,” issued to Jeanmaire, et al. (Jeanmaire '888, hereinafter) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,566 entitled “Continuous inkjet printhead with selectable printing volumes of ink,” issued to Jeanmaire, et al. (Jeanmaire '566 hereinafter) disclose continuous ink jet printing apparatus including a droplet forming mechanism operable in a first state to form droplets having a first volume traveling along a path and in a second state to form droplets having a plurality of other volumes, larger than the first, traveling along the same path. A droplet deflector system applies force to the droplets traveling along the path. The force is applied in a direction such that the droplets having the first volume diverge from the path while the larger droplets having the plurality of other volumes remain traveling substantially along the path or diverge slightly and begin traveling along a gutter path to be collected before reaching a print medium. The droplets having the first volume, print drops, are allowed to strike a receiving print medium whereas the larger droplets having the plurality of other volumes are “non-print” drops and are recycled or disposed of through an ink removal channel formed in the gutter or drop catcher.
In preferred embodiments, the means for variable drop deflection comprises air or other gas flow. The gas flow affects the trajectories of small drops more than it affects the trajectories of large drops. Generally, such types of printing apparatus that cause drops of different sizes to follow different trajectories, can be operated in at least one of two modes, a small drop print mode, as disclosed in Jeanmaire '888 or Jeanmaire '566, and a large drop print mode, as disclosed also in Jeanmaire '566 or in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,410 entitled “Printhead having gas flow ink droplet separation and method of diverging ink droplets,” issued to Jeanmaire, et al. (Jeanmaire '410 hereinafter) depending on whether the large or small drops are the printed drops. The present invention described herein below are methods and apparatus for implementing either large drop or small drop printing modes.
The combination of individual jet stimulation and aerodynamic deflection of differently sized drops yields a continuous liquid drop emitter system that eliminates the difficulties of previous CIJ embodiments that rely on some form of drop charging and electrostatic deflection to form the desired liquid pattern. Instead, the liquid pattern is formed by the pattern of drop volumes created through the application of input liquid pattern dependent drop forming pulse sequences to each jet, and by the subsequent deflection and capture of non-print drops. An additional benefit is that the drops generated are nominally uncharged and therefore do not set up electrostatic interaction forces amongst themselves as they traverse to the receiving medium or capture gutter.
This configuration of liquid pattern deposition has some remaining difficulties when high-speed, high pattern quality printing is undertaken. High speed and high quality liquid pattern formation requires that closely spaced drops of relatively small volumes are directed to the receiving medium. As the pattern of drops traverse from the printhead to the receiving medium, through a gas flow deflection zone, the drops alter the gas flow around neighboring drops in a pattern-dependent fashion. The altered gas flow, in turn, causes the printing drops to have altered, pattern-dependent trajectories and arrival positions at the receiving medium. In other words, the close spacing of print drops as they traverse to the receiving medium leads to aerodynamic interactions and subsequent drop placement errors. These errors have the effect of spreading an intended printed liquid pattern in an outward direction and so are termed “splay” errors herein.
US Published Patent Application US 20080231669 (Brost '669 hereafter) discloses a method for improving image quality of continuous inkjet printing at high speeds by eliminating the splay errors of the prior art.
While Brost '669 is effective at improving the print quality at high speeds, it has been found that the print quality is not improved at all print speeds. In particular, at low and medium print speeds, print defects are still apparent. The present invention provides a method of improving printing quality at all speeds other than maximum speed.